


Thrall

by irrationalTinker



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalTinker/pseuds/irrationalTinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is no description of the characters looks, skin color, or anything of the sort. I find that i normally gain an opinion of what a character looks like despite the description. So what they look like is up to you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A Slight Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> There is no description of the characters looks, skin color, or anything of the sort. I find that i normally gain an opinion of what a character looks like despite the description. So what they look like is up to you!

Charlott was walking through the city streets. She had been with her friends shopping, but had somehow gotten seperated from them, her phone was dead, and she was starting to get scared. Even more so when as she was passing an ally, a hand shot out and pulled her into it. "Wha- whaa" she yelled as she was yanked into the darkness. But she was soon muffled by a hand over her mouth. When she got a look around she noticed three men. One had a knife, "oh god! They arent gonna..." she thought in panic when all of a sudden a man jumped off the top of the building and landed in the allyway.

Dimitri watched as his former friend charlott was pulled into an allyway. And was about to be raped, he had been really hoping not to horrify the poor girl when he revealed himself, but hey, what're you gonna do? He flipped up his hood on his black space hoodie, and took a dramatic step off of the roof. Once he landed he took special care not to break the concrete, nor let his hoodie fall off. "Stop," he said. Hoping to deter any violence by his dramatic enterance and burly demeaner. It didnt work to say the least. One of the men held Charlott in front of him and put a knife to her throat. "Who th' fuck 'er you?" One of them asked, with a very obvious cockney accent. "I'm Dimitri DeTorri Marsh. I have no problem telling you that, seeing as you're about to be dead in a moment." He chuckled at his own joke. The men's eyes widened and the one holding Charlott brought the knife closer to her neck, drawing a small amount of blood. Dimitri's posture went rigid. And if you could see under his hood, what awaited you was a burning deep violet in his eyes. An aura of darkness began to fill the ally. "You've ruined the game my dear friend. What a shame too. I was starting to enjoy myself," Dimitri's figure shimmered anda scream could be heard behind the man holding charlott. His friends neck had been ripped open. A knife had appeared in Dimitri's hand. "Oi," started the cockney man, "just let us go and ill give you the girl." Dimitri laughed a dark laugh. "Didnt i tell you, you ruined the game?"

What was happening? First she gets pulled into an ally by a trio of creepy men. Then a psyco jumps off a building and starts murdering them? What the hell? And to top it off, the freak is claiming to be her dead friend Dimitri. She went to his funural! He's gone, what was standing in front of her was not him. It couldn't be. She couldn't hear a word that was being said, but what she could hear were the screams. There had been one a second ago. Now two more. The knife dropped from her neck and the man holding her released her, and fell back. She screamed, she screamed and screamed. The adrenaline pumping through her body had her shaken, or maybe it was the shock. Whatever it was, she was scared. She felt a cold hand on her back, it scared her and she screamed even louder. After a while, she passed out. 

Damn that girl had a set of lungs! He had tried to calm her down but that didnt seem to help any. So he just left, he'd talk to her again when he had the chance. His stomach growled as he ran accross the rooftops. That chance better be soon. He had something he needed to talk to her about, and it was quite urgent. "I guess i could go to her house," he thought. "But when will she be back home?" Dimitri ran to her house and crouched in a tree in her front yard. "Ill be able to tell when she gets home now." His stomach growled again, painfully so this time."shit! She better get home quick."

Charlott had spent a long, hard time at the police station. They couldnt figure out how a fourteen year old girl killed three fullgrown men, with no weapon. Eventually they released her, and her family took her home, it was late now, around midnight and she just wanted to go to bed. She fell asleep on the car ride home. Once they arrived at her domocile, all charlott could think about was her bed, and, of course, the mysterious person who had saved her. First of all, what the hell was he? Secondly, why did he save her? She just couldnt figure it out, did he want something from her? What was his deal? Well for now she might as well go to sleep, maybe she'd figure something out about him when she woke up. "Ahhh," Charlott sighed blissfully as she dropped onto her bed. But just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard a tapping on the window. She ignored it at first, but it became more persistant. It started to scare her, she didnt have any trees near her window. What the fuck could it be? She pulled her self out of her bed to check. Once she got there she was confronted by the face of her old friend, Dimitri Marsh. "Hey," he said smiling. "Hi," she replied, trying her hardest not to flip the fuck out. "Soo arent you gonna invite me in? Or are you going to leave me floating out here?" He said. "Uhh yeah ,sure, come on in." Charlott said, ok she was definitely freaking out. Totally flipping her shit! She just invited a floating homocidal maniac into her room. What was she thinking!?


	2. Servitude

Charlott was sitting on her bed, biting her lip. Why had she let him inside? This makes no sense. Dimitri was standing awkwardly by the window, looking as if he would leave out of it any moment. "uh, Charlott?" she nodded. "could you do me a favor?" "mhmm," "just listen to me for a moment, and don't scream." Fear flashed across Charlotts mind, but something told her she should listen to him, it was an odd feeling, wanting to trust a stranger, but now that she thought about it, he wasn't necessarily a stranger. He was an old friend that she happened to run into. She nodded again, hesitantly. he inhaled shakily. "Well, the thing is, I'm dead," he gave Charlott a wavering look, gauging her emotions, there was confusion, trust, and fear, definitely a lot of fear. He sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. "Ask away, i know you're confused, just ask what you want to know." This time it was Charlotts turn to inhale. "Ok," she said, prepping her statement."I'm lost, what are you?" A concerned look passed over Dimitri's face, and disappointment in his eyes, he had been hoping she wouldn't ask that question, now there was no way she would stay calm. "Well, I'm an undead, to be specific, but in order to put that into perspective, we are often characterized as the vampire from folk lore. I don't really think that's what we are exactly, it's confusing. Remember your promise not to scream!" Suddenly it came to her. She was dreaming! no wonder her dead friend was talking to her and claiming to be a vampire. Dimitri was confused, Charlotts whole mood changed in an instant, she went from being tense and scared and confused, to suddenly being calm, maybe even a tiny bit giddy. She smiled, "cool, I'm glad you're alive, well not alive, but you know." she giggled. He looked at her questioningly,"Are you ok? Are you sick?" he put his hand on her forehead, it was hot, well every human body was, compared to him. "Yup," she said smiling still,"I'm perfectly fine," Dimitri hmphed, he was very lost, but decided to roll with her good mood, her smile was quite contagious,"Alright, so 'Vampires' need a source of life right? The thing is though, whoever I drink my life source from, I become their servant, or i have to kill them."

Ohh, she was soo dreaming. This was just like some sort of anime or something. Wow this dream was so vivid as well. "So?" He sighed," I don't want to kill anyone, so I'd like it if you would allow me to take some of your life force." Charlott thought for a moment, what would the main character of an anime do? "If I let you do that, then you have to do everything I say?" Iggy nodded in reply,"For as long as you live." It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream,"yes, I'll let you do it."


End file.
